spells anonymous
by meshimeshi
Summary: An evil minions casts a spell on our two lovable demons.It wouldn't be too bad ,but unfortunatly this spell is unstable and has multiple effects that come at the most random of times.
1. Chapter 1

Disclainmer:I do not own yuyuhakusho

-----------------------------------------------

'Help me!Help me!hurry, please!' Came a begging voice,'hurry you are the only one that can help.'

"Where are you?!" Yusuke said out loud.

'Help me , please!' continued the pleading voice

"Tell me where you are. "

'Help me. I beg of you.'

"Who are you?"

'Help me!'

"She can't hear you Yusuke," stated Kurama.

"Than how the hell are we supposed to help?!"

"Just follow me."Kurama ran, following the pulses the pleading voice sent, while Yusuke followed behind .It was hours until they reached a cemetery, and when they got there they stopped dead. There in front of them was girl, not much younger than them , bloodied and bruised all over. Markings covered her from the head down and she looked to be dead"She must have been the girl sending us those messages."

"I guess…but who did this?" yusuke asked, shocked at the sight of the girl.

"I think it's best if we examine the girl first to see if she is beyond saving and to see what killed her." Kurama examined the girl, she was beyond saving but he didn't know what quite killed her yet.

"Kurama watch out!"

"Huh?" The supposedly dead girl had attempted to stab Kurama right through the heart , only to miss and stab his arm, thanks to Kurama's dodge, but he couldn't escape her knife's thrust from behind ,"Who are you ?" kurama stated as he stumbled back and went into fighting stance

"I'm the mind reader, Ryoushi and I want your heads." Ryoushi stated

------------------------------------------------------------------

hmmm…Well I decided I needed to work on my writing skills a bit ,tell me what you think and I might continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I no own characters except Ryoushi, random spell caster friend and the plot…rest go to togashi

--------------------------------

Ryoushi had seized her chance when Kurama stumbled back to surprise him with a round house kick to the back.He dodged it and she was left to find that Kurama's rose whip was digging into her ankles. She fell to the floor.

"It seems you are just attacking for the sake of attacking," Kurama stated as Yusuke hit the easy shot he had at her.That would be his last shot at her, for her little spell caster ,that was hidden in the trees had sent a paralysis spell on him.

"And it seems you read things too quickly," Ryoushi retorted as she cut the rose whip with her hidden dagger and lunged at Kurama again." Now prepare to die" She screemed as she continued to send blows to Kurama, who simply blocked them, despite his wounds ;meanwhile, Yusuke had just realized the fact he couldn't move .Yusuke wasn't paralyzed for long though,Hiei had come to join the fun while Kuwabara followed clumsily behind.

"Thanks Hiei now to kick some serious a-(bad word),"Yusuke said as he fired a shot gun at the spell caster ,"Shot gun!"

Meanwhile,Hiei realized Kuramas unfair fight,it seemed there was at least 4 other low –class scum attacking Kurama as he fought the mind demon ,'seems I have to jump in,' Hiei thought as he killed off the 5 nuisances the fox weekend them to such a desperate point.Now it was the fox's turn.Apparently , Kurama found the psychic blind in the right eye and took it from there to hold the demon.

"How dare you , I will make you pay next time lets go Tenma," the mind demon spat out as he used the last of his energy

"You traitors, how dare you hurt my masters for the humans sake,I will make it so you wish for death," and with that the spell chanted an incantation dying.

"Lets go already ,that spells a pain in the ass you don't even know what it does"Ryoushi said as she ran with her compainion in defeat

"Thats the fun of it, seeing the affect or affects that send any demnons to their demise"

"Whatever,lets just make a plan for their demise if your spell is a fluke"Ryoushi retorted.

"I don't get it"Yusuke announced as he looked around…all seemed well.

"Maybe it was a dud ?Lets go after them" Kuwabara thought ,yet at that moment both demons twitched in a pain that felt like something was clutching their insides, it was so intense, they both simultaneously screamed and passed out .

"Guys, hey, Guys??! Dammit!" Yusuke yelled in aggravation. He knew he'd have to go after Ryoushi again another day.

It was hours before the demons had woken up, both hurt all over all over from anything but battle.

"How long were I out "Hiei asked as watched Kurama hesitantly wake up

"Couple of hours,you guys ok ?" Yusuke answered

"Fine ,Yusuke, nothing that will be felt tomorrow"Kurama reported

"Hn,I'm out of here."Hiei said as he left.

---------------------

I like to torture Hiei and Kurama.heh, suggestions wanted but not neccesary. I have a couple things in mind so yeah...hope you like the story .

VV

meshimeshi sorry about "stuff happens" ,this will be ten times better ,meshimeshi promises. (meshimeshi will stop talking in third person now 8P)


End file.
